Only losses count
by RedSquadron
Summary: Today was supposed to be a normal day. ...That changed the moment a pink flying cat crashed the bus I were riding on, causing me to become severely hurt. In attempt to help me, it brought me back to it's world, only to leave me stranded there as a 'Lucario'. But, it didn't help me just to be 'helpful.' I need to find that cat, and destroy it... before more become victim like me.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1**

I do not own pokemon, as all rights go to game freak, and Nintendo.

I am aware of the occasional grammar issues, but I do not have the time to review & fix them, so I am looking for a Beta. If you are one, and would like to help, just send me a pm.

...

Author's Note of somewhat importance:

**(at least read the bold stuff)**

**...**

**I know, the first chapter'a quite dark** (the main character actually gets stabbed) **but, the rest of the story is hardly as harsh/dark. You have my word.** Well, other than the swearing.

**This is not going to be another of those 'let's follow Ash!' stories, either. **There is plot. and things will get rough. Not sexually, of course. I guess this has May/Ash elements in this story, but it's only a subplot.

...

* * *

The alarm clock beeped over and over again, pulling me out of my dreamless sleep. I flailed my arm towards the device's general direction, only to completely miss it. Eventually though, I got lucky and knocked over the nightstand, causing the alarm's power cable to be yanked from the socket. The alarm clock ceased to beep instantly afterwords, allowing for me to wake up to the sounds of the empty world around me.

It was just another Wednesday morning, and I lay there in bed, vegetating. I needed to get ready for school, but... As usual, I delayed. After watching minutes pass like seconds on the now plugged in alarm clock, I decided to get up, before it was too late to head to school.

With a sigh, I pulled a shirt and shorts on, and turned my ipod on. I set it to play some music, the first song being "A day in the life," by the beetles. Well, just a bit ironic, I guess.

I got up, dragged a comb across my head. Realizing that I was almost late for the bus, I rushed the rest of my morning rituals, and made a mad dash to the 'stop, just barely making it on time.

I was greeted by a few friends, who more more so acquaintances rather than friends. I said my hello's, and followed them onto the bus, which had arrived a few seconds after my own arrival.

I made my way into the back of the bus, where I took out my laptop, which I occasionally wasted time on, to help pass the boring times away. It was generally good for wasting time in study halls, as I could play video games on it, and make the time go by faster.

But, my time on my computer ran short, when the whole bus swerved, nearly causing me to drop it. Seconds later, the buss swerved again, and then flipped on its side. I slammed the side of my head into the glass, and then someone fell directly onto me.

A crunching sound brought my attention downwards, onto my chest. The moment I saw what had happened there, I couldn't get myself to react. A pen had pierced my chest, and broken through my sternum. The person on top of me squirmed, trying to get off, only hurting me more. When he looked down at me, his eyes went wide with shock, and he called out for help.

"Help! Someone's hurt, badly!" Shouted the kid, as he stared down at the wound. He then attempted to yank out the pen, but I managed to gather enough strength to stop him. I grabbed his hand, shaking my head 'No,' as I knew that the moment that pen was out, I'd be dead faster than anyone could say 'shitty driving, buss driver!'

People struggled for a bit, as they either began to file out from the now sideways emergency exits, or crowded around me. I just lay there, as people either gasped in horror, or puked out into one of the emergency exits.

Everything felt strange, especially since my vision had began to waver strangely. But, that was not the strangest thing for me to experience just yet.

Through one of the broken windows flew in a strange, small, pink cat like creature, with no mouth. It too looked at me in surprise, and just looked down upon me with sadness. "It's all my fault! I was just trying to play a game with the driver, but I never thought that this would have happened. I'd never hoped for anyone to get hurt," the creature spoke, shocking people even more, as many people just now noticed the cat-thing floating above us as a group.

"You're not going to make it, if I don't help you soon..." Spoke the cat into my mind, as it neared my face. Since I couldn't move, all I could do was just stare at it; as was everyone else. I didn't know if I was just hallucinating from the pain, or if it was actually happening, but I guess it really had to have been, as everyone else was seeing the cat as well.

"I know!" Shouted the cat, making a squeak so high pitched, that it would have probably made my ears bleed if it had said that aloud. "I know exactly how to help you!" It squeaked again, before a giant bubble surrounded both me, and the strange cat. The world outside the bubble quickly evaporated, leaving just us, and a pure white void.

"My name is mew." spoke the cat, floating closely up to my sweating face. If I hadn't been incapacitated, I would have been flipping out right about now. But all I could do, was just sit there, sweating and grinding my teeth together, in attempt to ignore the pain. The cat just remained quiet for a bit, seeing that I was clearly not in a cheerful mood.

"Boy, you're not looking that good," observed mew, as it looked over me. It's eyes glowed for a few moments, before all the pain disappeared, leaving me with just a dull feeling of tingling instead. "There, that should feel better," mew stated cheerfully, while I just blinked in wonder. I still had metal pen sticking out of my chest, needed to get help soon. Not even all the painkillers in the world would not be enough to keep my heart going, and I hoped that the pen hadn't destroyed my insides too much.

"We're almost there," Mew comforted, watching me with one eye, while I just lay there on the bottom of the bubble. Sure enough, the world turned from a bright white into one of a strange mix of colors, and strange, shadowy figures.

"What have you brought here now, mew?" Spoke a booming voice, causing my whole body to convulse and shudder.

"Just a human," mew casually spoke, despite the startled gasps from the unseen figures.

"What kind of human?" Asked another voice, from a different direction.

"Don't worry, I can assure you, he's not a trainer," laughed the cat, finding that even the mightiest of Pokemon feared even the most basic of trainers rather hilarious. "I was exploring a new universe, when I caused his vehicle to crash, hurting him badly," Mew sighed, guiltily. "I brought him here to help him, as his world was not suitable for me to make him better."

"Mew," spoke another figure. "You know that you're not supposed to be taking creatures, let alone humans from other dimensions into our own," criticized the figure.

"Yeah yeah yeah, rules rules rules. But, this was an emergency! He might not have made it if I hadn't brought him here!" He explained, looking down at me. I just smiled deliriously, as I had once again began to feel quite close to passing out.

"Well, if you plan on helping him, I think you'd better do it soon; it isn't looking too good for your little human, there... Next time you do this, make sure it's not during a meeting, too."

"Oh! Yeah, right! Well, then I'll be off," said the cat, surrounding us in yet another bubble.

This trip was much shorter than the last time, and we were shortly surrounded by a bunch of trees, in the middle of the woods. "We're here," informed the cat cheerfully, dispersing the bubble. He just looked down at me, the look of guilt flashing upon his face once again.

"Well, this looks like it's the end of the road for me. I can't really go on any further, and so I'm just going to have to resolve to helping you out here," he said, floating in front of my face.

"Okay, this will be over soon, but you need to keep your eyes closed while I heal you, so that I can do this without messing up your poor little mind," the cat patted me on the head, before dancing upwards.

"You'd better do it, or you're not going to remember who you are," said the cat, still happy as ever. Such a cheerful topic, losing your memories. Basically, losing your experiences, what has made you... You, up to this point. I hope I will still be me, and not lose everything. What did losing my memories have anything to do with taking a pen out from my chest? Something was wrong about this. I just had a pervasive feeling that I should try to stop this, as there was a opposite to this cat that wasn't as helpful, and protective as it appears. There was something about this thing that contradicted its cheerful nature, and it scared me.

I tried to speak out, to stop the madness. But, I couldn't get any words through the spit, blood, and bubbles that had collected there. I began to struggle, as it was becoming very hard for me to breathe, and speak. Out of frustration, I tried to scream for Mew to stop; to find a better way. There was something about this that felt... broken, and I wasn't talking about my sternum.

"I'd close your eyes now, if I were you," laughed Mew, before doing something with its hands. I complied, and clenched my eyes shut, hoping that the torment would end. There was no saying what this reality bending cat could do, and it's not like I had any way of knowing just what I was in for. But I knew one thing, and that was that this cat had something planned. I lay there, for what felt like hours, before that cat finally spoke up again.

"All done!" Mew laughed, almost like a child would. "You can open your eyes now," spoke the creature, reassuringly. "I gave you an extra little surprise, so that you could play with me whenever you'd like! Forever!" Cheered the cat, its playful nature gone wild, if only for a second.

I sat up from my place on the ground, and looked myself over. I was definitely no longer human, in any sense of the word. I had seen this coming miles away, and yet that cat had chose to ignore my silent, gurgling protests. But, now that I could breath... "Why? You almost get me killed, you then drag me into a whole different universe, away from my friends and family. Not only that, but you strip me of my humanity, and then ask me to play games with you for an eternity! Do you know how insane you sound right about now? Do you not have any sense?" I criticized, angered beyond any level I'd ever been before. Despite most of my words only coming out in a jumble of strange growls and such, Mew appeared to still understand me.

"You know what?" The cat stopped for a moment, just hovering there, facing away from me. For just a second there, I feared that I might have just brought down the wrath of an angry god. If this creature could warp me into this shape... Who knows what else it's capable of?

"Maybe you're right. I guess I'll just leave you alone here, and let you be. I'll be back when you'd learned how to treat people who help you nicely," cried the cat, before flying off, and disappearing in a flash of light.

Well, that could have been way worse. But now, I'm going to need to find that cat, and when I do, I'm going to make it bring me back home.  
...

A quick look over proved that I was no longer in any sense a human. Instead, I looked like some sort of strange creature that was completely alien to me. I went to check where the pen had been sticking out from me, only to see that a strange spike had taken its place. Two more of these spikes could be found on the backs of both of my hands, and seemed to be sharp enough to be useful for stabbing stuff, if need be. I also had a tail that seemed as if it were beyond my control, and two large, pointy ears rested atop my head. My face had lengthened, to the point that I now resembled a wolf, or a something. Not strange at all.

My whole body was also covered in a strange pattern of dark blue and black fur, which made the hot temperature feel even more so hot.

I was quite shocked about my sudden, and extreme change in my body, and decided to just take a walk, to think it through. Finding my backpack with my stuff on the ground near where I had been laying, I picked it up, and went through it, and tossed the school work that at this point would be rather useless. I made sure to save a few of the pictures of my friends and family that I had in my bag, though. That cat was going to pay for doing this all to me, 'helping,' or not.

After successfully throwing out all of the stuff that was now effectively useless to me, I began to make my way through the woods, heading towards what appeared to be a path of some sort.

I wasn't even going to try to find Mew, until I figured out where the heck I was. Regardless, I will need to find that little pink flying rat, if I'm ever going to get back home. If he didn't change me back, then I'd make him, or die trying.  
...

After a little while of quiet walking, I was nearly run over by a screaming girl, who then proceeded to ride her bike into a tree.

"I guess I should have worn a helmet... Oow," moaned the girl, holding her head with her hands. I just watched, as some sort of strange ghostly creature floated up, and behind her.

The creature floated above the girl for a few seconds, before flying off, back into the woods. I just blinked, staring at the events taking place, before walking up to the reckless girl.

I tapped the girl on the shoulder, and held out my hand for her to take. The girl then looked up towards me, letting out another scream, as she scrambled to stand up.

"Ahh!" Screamed the girl, stopping, before covering her face with her arms. I just rolled my eyes, before continuing on, up the hill. I doubt that I would have acted much different from her, had I been in her position. If an animal had done the same to me, I would have gone ballistic.

"I'm... sorry... E-Excuse me," the girl called out, before tripped on her bike and landing flat on her face again. She stood up for a second time, and walked up to me. 'Such a weird person...' I thought to myself, as I continued to watch her.

"...I'm...uh, sorry for running into you, mr... Pokemon," she stuttered, seemingly intimidated by me. I hoped that Mew hadn't made me into some sort of monster, or something. He didn't really seem to be the kind of... Thing to do that, as Mew seemed to act more like a child than anything, and it would seem rather odd for that to be the case.

I just shrugged, before continuing on up the path. This seemed to confuse the girl even more, as she just stared back up towards me, just watching me as I continued to walk away.

"W-wait up!" She called out, as she picked up her bike, and chased after me. I stopped for the second time when she called my name out, though, and turned to see what she needed now.

"Just... What are you?" The girl seemed to be on about the same page as me. I shrugged, since I had no idea what I even was myself.  
She made a 'Huh' sound, before putting on a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ah, well... Sorry, but I gotta run. Nice meeting you, whatever you are!" Shouted the girl, before jumping on her bike. I quickly ran up to her, grabbing her firmly yet at the same time harmlessly by the shoulder.

"What's up?" She looked a bit confused, making it obvious that she had no idea why I had stopped her. Even though at first, I myself didn't understand why I had actually stopped her, I quickly realized that she was a lifeline in this strange world, and that she hadn't attacked me out of fear, or anything.

I had no idea how this world operated, and this girl seemed like a great place to start. So, I tried to explain myself with some simple sign language. I pointed at myself, before pointing back at her, and making a following motion. At first she didn't quite get it, but eventually, after a dozen or so attempts, I had been successful in explaining it to her.  
...

"So, you want to follow me to Professor Birch's laboratory?" Asked May, seemingly wondering what my purpose was.

I shrugged my shoulders, and then nodded my head. I truly had nowhere else to go, and I don't think I could really go far without the help of someone else to guide me in this strange world. This 'Birch' guy could also be a good help in telling me in just exactly what I am, which was something that I needed to find out, soon. She smiled in response, before turning to me again.

"We need to go, though. I was supposed to be at the professor's lab soon, and I don't want to be late," she looked a bit exited about it, but her expression vanished from her face quickly. Even though I couldn't actually see that she was excited, I could still somehow 'feel' that she was, as if she were 'leaking' the emotion like a cracked container.

"Oh and by the way, my name is May," the girl greeted, holding her hand out to me, which I then took with my own. I tried to speak for the first time, only to let out a jumble of growls, making my speech beyond incomprehensible. May just looked at me with a worried look, before turning back to the path.

I was shortly sprinting down the path, adjacent to May, who was riding her bike.

"Wow, you really are fast," she commented, as I easily kept up a mid paced jog, keeping up with her on the bike fairly easily. I was just as surprised as her, as I definitely never ran all that often before I had been dragged into this weird place. We continued on, largely in silence, as May didn't appear to have much to say, and I couldn't really talk myself, it seemed.  
...

"Here we are! Littleroot town!" May shouted out, as we approached a cliff. "To be honest, I don't really like pokemon... But, I just love the adventure!" She sighed cheerfully, looking out over the ocean.

"No offence to you, of course," smiled May, as she looked in my direction. 'Pokemon? What are pokemon?' I thought to myself, wondering just what the heck she was going on about. I was distracted from my thoughts for a moment, by the sounds of a big ship's horn as it prepared to dock.

"Let's get going, the ride by bike to Birch's lab is a long one. The sooner we head out, earlier we're going to get there," cheered May, as she dragged me by my deformed had, lifting me from my sitting position on the ground.

We were shortly on the move again, riding down yet another path. We went on for a good fifteen or so minutes, before May spotted the house that was supposedly Birch's Lab.

"There, up ahead," She spoke, pointing towards the building with one hand, and steering her bike with the other... I was honestly expecting her to fall over at any point now. We continued on, up to the front of the building, where we were greeted by what appeared to be Birch's assistant.

"You must be May..." The Assistant walked up to us, a bit urgently.

"Yeah, I'm looking for professor Birch," she explained, resting a foot on the ground, to keep her steady.

"He had an emergency in the mountains, and asked that you wait for him here," the assistant pointed towards the lab, with his thumb. I couldn't help but notice that the windows were all shattered on the one side of the building. Something must have happened here.

"Oh, then I'll go find him!" May just began to peddle off, into the woods, towards where Birch's assistant had suggested that he was.  
I couldn't help but face-palm, as the image of May running into another tree flashed through my head, or worse, getting herself seriously hurt.

"Wait, hold on!"

"I've never been much good for waiting... Bye!" May then continued to peddle onwards, with the assistant sighing to himself in failure. "These kids... Always in a hurry,"

He he then turned towards me, with a bit of a surprised look on his face. "Woah, you don't look like you're from around here..." I just shrugged, and chased after May. "Wait," the assistant called out again, before just shaking his head, and walked back inside the lab.

I quickly caught up with May, finding her on the top of a ledge, holding a bag, and three strange spheres in her hands.

"Grab any of the pokeballs inside, and hurry!" Shouted a man in a Lab coat, who was handing from a tree branch. Three strange, wolf-like creatures were running around below him, barking and howling up towards him.

"That's easier said than done," commented May, confused. "Which one of them do you want?"

The professor just growled to himself, getting agitated. "Anyone will do!"

After a bit of digging through the bag, the professor seemed to notice me from behind May. "May, watch out! Behind you!"

May turned towards me, seeing me standing there. "Oh, it's just that pokemon that followed me here," May mumbled to herself, as she looked up at me, with her finger on her chin. Not realizing that she had let go of the bag, it then slid down the hill, and onto the ground below the tree.

"No!" The professor appeared to be quite angry at this point, as whatever was in that bag had now just fallen out of their reach.

"Hey, uh... Do you mind helping us out?" Asked May to me, as I stood there, watching everything. I guess I might as well... I nodded my head, as I slid down the hill, and jumped over the ledge. Landing right next to the three wolf creatures, they all jumped back in surprise.

"Great!" The professor jumped down from the tree, and next to me.

"A lucario! I haven't seen one of these guys in a long time," the scientist observed, before going into a sort of battle stance. "Lucario! Use shadow ball on those pokemon!" He commanded, pointing his finger towards the pokemon. I just turned back towards him, with my eyebrow cocked in a questioning manner. Shadow ball? Watch'e talk'en abawt?

"Uh... Do you know any moves?" He asked, an expression of disbelief and worry beginning to become prevalent on his face. I just shrugging my shoulders for the third time that day.

"Uh... You have to at least know tackle! Use tackle on those poochyena!" I just frowned, before following his order. I sprinted towards the 'Poochyena,' and dove towards them. Practically crushing two at once, I jumped back up onto my feet, and kicked the other one away. This was not a highlight of my day, beating the bejesus out of the local wildlife. Why had they asked me to do this? I got just about the same build as everyone else, minus the bone crushing strength that must have come with this body, along with the speed and endurance as well. Anyone else here could have attacked them, not just me.

My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in a long time, and by now, it was already almost late noon. I ignored it, and prepared to fight, if the Poochyena turned out to be ready to attack again.

I got up, and watched as the three whimpering Poochyena ran off, looking quite hurt. 'Why am I even listening to these insane people?' I thought to myself, as I watched May slide down the hill, bike in hand.

"Well, that was a bit violent," mumbled May, just loud enough for me to hear her. Well, would you rather have professor Birch turned into a chew toy?

"Thanks for the help, Lucario...," thanked the professor, as May walked towards us. I just nodded in return, since I still couldn't do much else.

"Say, is this your pokemon?" Birch asked May, looking me over.

"No, I just ran into it on the way here, and it just decided to follow me. I didn't even know what it was called, until moments ago, when you said it's name," May was now looking at me, in wonder, again. Birch smiled, remembering something. "You can probably find out more about your friend here, when we give you your first pokemon, and pokedex!" May smiled herself, looking fascinated at my existence. I couldn't help but feel a bit worried about all this staring, as everyone had their attention on me...

Birch just laughed at May's expression, before walking towards his bag, and picking it up.

"You've really grown up a lot since I last saw you, May," complimented the professor, happy to see her. I guess May lives somewhere around here, then?

"Professor, what is going on? What were you doing up in that tree?"

"There's really no time for this May, We'll catch up later!" We were once again running shortly afterwords.

"Professor, tell me, what's happening?" May demanded, looking the professor in the face.

"I'm trying to find another trainer's Pikachu, as according to the trainer, there had been an incident involving magnets. These magnets had distorted the Pikachu's electric field up to a dangerous level," Birch informed, while looking around at our surroundings, in hopes to find the 'Pokemon.'

We stopped again, after a gigantic lightning bolt flashed into the sky, followed by the sounds of someone getting electrocuted.

"What was that?" May asked, having seeing the lightning bolt, vocalizing my curiosity.

"Pikachu's electrical buildup is reaching critical mass," informed The professor.

"Huh?"

"Pikachu. It might explode!" May cried out in alarm, as we all three ran towards the source of the flash. In less than a few minutes, we were at the source of the lightning bolt had went off. It was there, that we saw another person standing over what looked to be a yellow rat.

"Ash, get away! Pikachu could explode at any moment!" Shouted professor Birch, warning Ash of the dangers of exploding animals.

"But I've gotta help!" Ash cried out, just before his 'Pikachu' ran off the edge of a nearby cliff, screaming 'Pika!' all the way down.

"Oh, no!" Shouted Ash, as he ran after his pokemon, and dove off after it.

My eyes bulged in shock, which I then followed after the kid, diving after the two myself. Ash noticed me after having caught Pikachu, and grabbed my... hand, missing a branch that had flew past him. I grabbed hold of it myself, holding both him, Pikachu, and I up from our deaths.

Ash held onto my one hand with one of his own, and his Pikachu in the other. "I'm going to help you, Pikachu. Don't worry," Ash said, trying to calm Pikachu down. Despite this, the pokemon continued to shoot out bolts of electricity randomly, painfully shooting into both me, and Ash.

Feeling the pain from being electrocuted, I tried my best to keep a hold of both the tree branch, and Ash. "Just hang on!" Ash called out. I couldn't really tell if he was talking to me, or his Pikachu.

Suddenly, a rope flew past, resting right next to us. "Quick, ash! Lucario! Grab the rope!"

"Okay!" Ash replied, looking up towards me, seeing the rope was right next to us.

"... Lucario, right? Could you help me out, by swinging me towards the rope?" Asked Ash nervously, to which I nodded yes in reply.

I complied, swinging ash towards it, so that he could get a hold of it first. I then grabbed hold second, holding on by only the small bit that was left over.

We climbed for a bit, before suddenly stopping. "Pikachu!" Shouted ash, before crying out in pain. "Pikachu... I promise, you're going to be fine," Ash consoled Pikachu, before continuing to climb the mountain face.

We were shortly up on the top of the cliff edge again, before we all fell over, gasping for air. "That was close, thanks you guys. Pikachu... What do you say we get back to the lab, and get you all better, okay?" Ash asked, before Pikachu began to lick the apparent bite mark on his arm. "I'm fine, I know you didn't mean it, little buddy."

Our exhausted gasping for air ended when the sound of something exploding could be heard from behind. I turned around, to see something that resembled a giant battery to be standing behind us, having stomped it's way into the clearing we had been resting in.

"Prepare for trouble for the umpteenth time."

"Make it double, and I'll make it rhyme."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessy!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for an out of this world fight!"

"...What's the point?" Commented Jessy, leaning closely in, towards James, who then proceeded to cry out in alarm.

"That's right!" Chirped a cat, seemingly ignorant of it's leader's antics.

"Professor Birch! that's team rocket, and they keep trying to catch Pikachu!" Ash claimed, looking quite frustrated that these guys must have followed him here.

"Team rocket? Who are they?" Wondered May, appearing to be unthreatened by the sight of the imposing, giant red battery.

"I've never heard of them..." Birch didn't seem to be all that worried either.

"Trust me! They're always up to no good!" Ash insinuated, apparently having dealt with these fools in the past... A lot.

"So, Pikachu! Where's all your thunderbolts?" Mocked the cat, laughing to itself.

"My, aren't we confident," muttered James, seemingly unaware that everyone could hear them just fine through their speakers.

"Well, I've done my homework... Now, dig this! I've come up with a machine that can beat that pesky Pikachu at it's own game. It will always be able to absorb more power than Pikachu will be able to put out!"

'Well, how convenient. I did remember hearing something about Pikachu blowing up if it held in too much power, so this is quite a time for these guys to come along with something like this,' I thought to myself, as I looked over the situation. Regardless, none of it ever made any practical sense. I just shrugged my shoulders, and prepared to jump in, should anything bad happen.

Immediately, the Pikachu began to struggle in Ash's arms, as if eager to fight team rocket. "Don't do anything, Pikachu!"

"If that's how you want to play, fine with us!" The cat growled, before a puff of smoke shot out from the top of the battery. From within the smoke shot out a big mechanical arm, which then proceeded to snatch Pikachu from Ash's arms, before brining it in front of the battery.

"Absorption, James!" Commanded the cat, eager to get away with Pikachu.

"Yes sir. Absorb away." Immediately, the machine began to spark with electricity, all of it pouring out from the Pikachu.

"Hahaha! What an electrifying moment for team rocket!" Laughed the cat, yet again.

"Yes, shocking!" Oh, these guys are really punny.

"Pikachu's output is incredible!" Birch exclaimed, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the electricity. Did these guys forget that they were basically torturing their... What did they call it? A pokemon?

It was when the little bar beneath the pokemon began to fill that 'team rocket' realized that they were in trouble. In a few seconds flat, the machine went aflame, before exploding into bits.

"Team rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted, flying off into the atmosphere.

"Well, now that that's all done, let's get back to the lab," Birch suggested, as he began to walk in the of where we were last.

...

"Thanks for the help, professor, I was really worried about Pikachu for a while there," Ash sighed, looking over his Pikachu.

"All he needs is a good night's rest, that's all," Birch sighed, before turning towards me. "Well, I'm going to have to thank you again for your help, earlier. If you hadn't been around, then one of us could have gotten hurt trying to get to the bag," Birch looked at the bag, pulling out three red and white spheres.

But then, there was the sound of something falling. We looked over towards the source, only to see May standing there, holding the vase.

"Oh, uh... I thought this would just be a good time to say hello," May smiled, holding a hand out towards Ash. "My name's May," she greeted.

"My name's Ash," replied the kid.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ah, May! Are you ready to chose your first Pokemon?" Birch inquired, placing the spheres onto the table.

She nodded, and then picked up one of the objects from the table.  
"I wonder what this is," She murmured, before throwing it down onto the ground.

"That there's Treeko!" Birch pointed out. May, freaked out, before hiding behind the lab table.

"It looks creepy!" She shouted, looking at the pokemon distrustfully.

"How could a little guy like that be creepy? I think it looks rather cool," Ash crouched down next to the pokemon, looking it over.

"You know, May, you don't have to choose from these three for a starter. You could just ask your friend here, as long as he doesn't have a trainer," Birch suggested, looking at both me and May.

"Huh? Well, I don't know..."

"Hey," Ash chimed in. "Do you have a trainer?" He asked, looking for something on me. I shook my head, 'No,' to which Ash nodded his head.

"Hey, Lucario. What's in that bag you got there?" Asked Birch, appearing to be the first to notice it. I had forgotten myself as well, because I was just so used to holding it that I had forgotten that it was there.

"Yeah, just what is that?" Asked May, to which I pulled the bag off from over my shoulder. I pulled out my laptop, which still looked to be intact from this morning's disaster with Mew.

"Huh... I've never seen such a device before," Birch kneeled in, looking it over. I then proceeded to pull out my ipod, and some other stuff, which I had neglected to look at over the course of the day.

"That's a lot of stuff you got there for not having a trainer," said Ash, looking it over. I gestured to them that it was mine, but despite this, they still didn't seem to believe me.

"Well, I guess it makes sense, since he's probably had to travel quite far to get here..." Said Birch, still a bit confused. "But... Why did you travel here?" I just shrugged. It's not like they'd even believe me if I told them anything anyways.

"So, what're the other pokemon?" Asked May curiously, wondering just what was to be expected.

"Well, there's torchick, and then Mudkip," Birch supplied, releasing the last two pokemon.

"Well, I don't like that Mudkip all too much, as it looks a bit slimy," making a distasteful look. "As for torchick, or Lucario? I'm not sure..."

"I think Lucario looks really cool," Ash stated, admirably looking at me.

"Lucario might be just a good choice as Torchick, at least in the long run... Lucario is a strange pokemon to start with anyways. Regardless, the choice is yours," Birch smiled supportively. I don't know whether to be scared or not to become 'chosen' by this kid.

"I think I've got it," declared May, looking like she'd come up with the proper choice. She crouched down in front of the torchick, and smiled.

"Although I really like you, and think you're cute, I think I'm going to stick with Lucario here... Something about him just seems familiar," she sighed sadly, as she pat the bird on the head, before walking up to me.

"Would you mind coming with me on an adventure throughout the Hoenn region?" Asked May, looking quite hopefully towards me. I didn't know how to respond, but eventually I managed out a shrug, and then a nod. She cheered to herself, before returning to professor Birch. This should make things easier, in the case of finding that cat...

"So, you chose Lucario, huh? Well, anyways, here's your pokedex, and some pokeballs. Don't forget to use one on your Lucario, though or else another trainer might be able to steal him from you..."

'So, I'm going to be stuck, imprisoned inside those 'pokeballs?' I thought to myself, as May walked up to me, with one of those things in hand.

'Great,' I thought, as May tapped one of the 'pokeballs' on top of my head.

* * *

**Reviews/favorites/Follows are all welcome**. They provide me with (usually) constructive critisicm, and help inspire me to continue my projects. They also let me know that I'm doing it right. You have my thanks if you do provide a review, or a follow/fav.

...

I know this is pretty close to the actual original episode, but I plan on deviating from the canon, as things start to change, due to stuff that should have happened not happening. (Team rocket will slowly become more competant; ie actually making that Hoenn 'Rocket Branch). Team Cipher will also get very heavily involved, later on.

Generally, I would have thought that May would have gone with torchick regardless, but I only had things go the way they did for plot purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2

...

There's going to be some swearing in the Fic as we go on, with the amount varying to the characters, the situation, and time of day. You see, some people just don't like mornings, and others are just pissed off for being in the situation that they're in now. Reasons vary, but people usually won't go cluster F-bombing for no reason.

* * *

"And so, it begins... Here," laughed the man, as he observed Mew change the guy into the pokemon. Mew, just doing the typical random stuff that it always did. Not appearing to care about what the after affects would be either, it seems.

"This was something I hadn't been planning on happening... But, I have to say, Mew... You do provide to me the best challenges at times," he mumbled, as he sat there in the dark room. "But, the thing is, Mew... This... challenge... cannot happen. I want you to..." The man paused, taking a breath, causing his voice to crackle like an old piece of paper. He continued again.

"I want you... to kill him." He sneered, concentrating harder, so that he was sure Mew had fully "understood" what he wanted him to do to the... 'Lucario.' He did not want any rogue variables around, risking his success.

The man smirked, opening his Albino, blood red eyes. "I am going to enjoy this."  
...

The corrupt Mew ventured throughout the Multiverse, floating freely until it had found its way back to the giant universe, the one that he'd found that boy in, to be specific.

Mew floated there for a moment, thinking to himself.  
'Just Maybe... I can find some more friends here,' Mew hesitated, before climbing into the strangely large universe. Mew twitched in excitement, before he prepared his teleportation ability so that he could enter the nearest school...

'Old adults don't make for good friends, as they are mean,' Mew thought, justifying why he wanted to go to that school.

'F-Friends...' The Mew twitched again,drooling as he prepared to move quickly once he was outside of his teleportation. In a few seconds, the white light of him teleporting faded away, and the pink flying cat found itself inside a loud, bustling school.

"Helloooo, children!" Greeted a pink, flying cat, as it flew into the hallway. For the most part, everyone just stood there, staring blankly at the cat, who was in return staring back.

"Would you all like to be my new friends?" The cat started up again, breaking the silence that had formed over the venturers of the hallway.

"Yes? Great!" The cat laughed, despite nobody having said anything at all.

"But, first... You humans are much more easier to play games with me if we're back at my home," laughed the Cat, before using one of the abilities that the strange man had given him. The building shook harshly, before everyone had finally broke out of their dazes.

"Come here, my friends... Look at me!" Demanded the cat, insanely. When nobody complied, the cat's eyes glowed a gold color, to which everyone else's eyes changed into as well.

The children began to all stumble towards the Cat, in a dazed, dreamy state. The Cat smiled, before doing the same trick that he'd done to that kid from the bus.

"And remember, my new friends... We will play games, forever!"  
...

I was awoken suddenly, when the world around me flashed brightly, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut tightly, with the sounds of some sort of electrical field evaporating around me.

"Where am I? Where the god damn hell am I?"

"Well good morning, Lucario!" May smiled, rubbing her hand on the top of my head. I ignored the growing anger and frustration of her petting me... like a dog, and forced a 'smile.' I was not a morning person, and being in those damned devices sure didn't help me feel any better. Especially, since I was shaped like this. I was going to go insane by the end of the day.

'I hope these... kids stop calling me a 'Lucario,' it's starting to get on my nerves a bit...' I growled to myself, getting frustrated with how my previous life had proceeded to be torn from existence, bit by bit. I was almost killed, had myself turned into a monster, and was now at the mercy of what appeared to be a thirteen year old girl. Wonderful.

"...So, Pikachu's alright?" May wondered, holding a hand up to the pokemon's face.

"Pika pika!"

The Pikachu looked to be much better, as it then proceeded to jump from Ash's shoulders and happily greeted me, in what appeared to be a strange, foreign language. I just stared down at the thing, as it continued to run circles around me, happily speaking it's name.

'Perhaps they aren't actually speaking their names...' I thought, as I looked down at the happy Pikachu, which was still running like a merry-go-round, circling me continually.

'Maybe these people from this... Universe had actually named these creatures after the sounds they made, back when mankind here was still in its early stages?' I theorized, trying to come up with a reason as to why the creatures were named as such.

'Almost like 'woof,' and 'wolf,' only that I don't know why a wolf's called a wolf... Well, I guess I'll just add it to the list of things to look up when I get back home... if I ever do,' I mentally sighed, before stepping over the Pikachu, as it made another lap around me.

"I guess you found your first friend here in Hoenn, Pikachu," Ash smiled, as he looked at both me and his pokemon. My attention instantly snapped towards Ash, as he'd just gave away where I was. 'Hoenn, huh?' I thought, wondering just what that meant. 'Sounds almost Native-American... Or maybe Asian, or something,' I thought, closing my eyes. Man, I had a piercing headache.

'I'll find out what I need to, and get out of here as soon as possible. Forget the girl, and this... Pokemon world, I can't just live like this, trapped as some 'Pokemon.' I need to find a way out of this place, find Bubbles the flying freaking cat so that he can fix this issue, and use him as a surf board back home.

I looked down, to still find that Pikachu running around me, barking its head off with happy 'Pika Pika's!' Every three seconds. "God darn it! I need a freaking Asprin, or something... I hate mornings."

The Pikachu then stopped running around, and looked up at me in wonder. I just frowned, before walking off, and looking into the large, red rising sun. Usually, I'd rush in the morning, shave and all that good stuff, before hurrying to prepare for school... But for the love of god, there's nothing worse in the world than being woken up outside of your own body. There's nothing that I wouldn't give to just to go back, in hopes that everything should be normal again.

Get me a bagel, and some good o'l black coffee, and I'm good to go. Too bad these guys don't really drink it, it appears.  
...

"Now, you two will need to register into the Hoenn pokemon league at the nearest pokemon center you can find, okay? And the closest one you should be able to find one at is Oldale town," informed Birch's assistant, as he looked us over worriedly.

"I find it unsurprising that your Lucario would refuse to stay within its pokeball," observed Birch, with an understanding smile on his face. That whole ordeal took about a few hours for May to finally understand that I didn't want to stay within that thing anymore, and thankfully Ash and his Pikachu helped May get the picture. Apparently I wasn't the only one to not like being crushed inside of a capsule.

May sighed, before putting her hands behind her head. "Walking all that way alone makes me nervous, even with a pokemon, and my bike's destroyed. Thanks to your Pikachu, mister. There must be a solution, a way to get to Oldale town safely on foot. Hey, why don't we go there together? I happen to know the way there."

"Uuh..." Ash clearly didn't seem to know how to handle a situation like this.

"Really Ash, I don't mind at all, it's no trouble, really... Shall we?" She smiled, scratching Pikachu behind the ears.

"...Well, okay. We'll go together!" Ash agreed, seemingly unaware of the girl's intent. Wow May, you're such a player.

"Yes!" Hissed May, confirming my suspicions. I just smirked, laughing silently to myself at the girl's antics. This was just too painful for me to watch, as who could be so ignorant as to not be able to see this?

"That's a good idea, that way you can look after one another," Birch added in, appearing to be totally unaware of May hitting on Ash.

"Yes, be careful," the assistant said, with mild worry.

"Don't worry, we will. Thanks a lot!" Ash replied, followed by his Pikachu, which pika'd, as if to say thanks as well.

"See you soon," May waved, before we all turned off, down the path. I looked back towards the two scientists, just in time to see them both waving like a bunch of idiots. I snickered a bit to myself, before turning back towards the road, with the other two next to me.

Why weren't these guys worried about two kids of the opposite gender wandering off into the woods together, during the time when... stuff begins to, you know... change? I shook my head, a bit disgusted with the thought of having to see two children... I spat, getting the taste of bile out of my mouth. They- well, I mean one of them is already beginning to hit on the other.

All aboard the Nope train, off to 'fuck that' vill. I'm not staying here to watch that.  
...

The walk from Birch's had been for the most part relatively quiet, as both May and Ash hadn't talked much, other than a short break that had ended about half an hour ago. May, suddenly interested in Ash's Pikachu, made her way towards him as if to ask about something.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought that pokemon were always supposed to stay inside their pokeballs, right?"

"I guess so, but Pikachu likes it better with me, right buddy?" Ash stated, earning him a 'Pika!' In agreement.

"I never really understood why Lucario doesn't want to go into his pokeball, though..." May mumbled, as she looked down at her, or... 'my' pokeball. "Come to think of it, I barely know anything about it,"

"Hey, how about you look it up in that new pokedex of you just got?" Ash suggested, looking towards my direction with a curiosity.

"Oh, yeah!" She remembered, before pulling out the device that Birch had given her.

"Well, it says here that Lucario is a fighting-steel type pokemon, and it's attacks are-"

"Hey, look at that!" Ash said, with mild excitement.

"At what?" May looked up from her device, before letting out a soft gasp. The device beeped, a few times, blaring something about 'Asurill,' and water types. I frowned for a bit, wondering just what that thing was going on about. 'Water... Type?'

"Azuril!" Said the pokemon, as it looked curiously up towards us.

"It's so cute, I want it!" May asserted, clenching her hands by her chin.

"Then try and catch it," Ash quipped, helping her understand what she had to do.

"Alright, I'll just grab me a pokeball... And throw it!" She smiled, as she prepared to throw the ball at the pokemon.

"No, not like that, May!" Ash exclaimed, but he was already too late, as the ball sailed through the air, and landed square on the creature's head. The creature then proceeded to turn into a red blob, which then retreated inside the sphere.

"Oh yeah, I just caught my first pokemon," May cheered, unaware that apparently there was still more to deal with. Not even three seconds later, the ball burst open, letting the pokemon free once again. The creature stood there for a few seconds before going off, shouting its name at May.

"Hey, what gives?" May cried out, frustrated that the ball had become broken. I just stared at the two, soaking in the information as they went on. Should I ever escape, I might have to manipulate this technology myself at one point.

"Well, first off, you're never going to catch a pokemon that way."

"Why not? I threw an empty pokeball at it, didn't I?"

"First you have to battle the pokemon, and weaken it," Informed Ash, who was now acting like a pseudo mentor for May. I hope she's listening, as if she can't make the cake, then I'm just going to have to run off and bake it myself. I mean, as in I'd have to ditch her, and find Mew myself, as guilty as it makes me feel.

"Oh," May realized, before turning towards me.

"Lucario, attack that Azurill!" She pointed towards the little blue ball that sat there. I was about to jump to it, albeit unhappily. I stopped, when Ash said something.

"Try an attack!" Ash sighed, holding a hand up to his face in frustration.

"But I don't know any of them!" She replied, looking as if she had no idea what she was doing.

"Look at your pokedex."

May complied, and looked down at her pokedex again. "...My Lucario only knows... Tackle," she sighed, looking a bit bewildered. "Lucario, use tackle on that Azurill!" I nodded, my one eye twitching in irritation.

Regardless of how I felt, I jumped up to attack the pokemon, before landing right in front of it with a thud. Using the same tactic from yesterday's battle with the... Poochyena, my sudden appearance right in front of the Pokemon caused it to be startled. I rammed head on into the little blue ball with my shoulder, before picking it up by my hand.

I just walked in front of May, still holding the flailing pokemon, as they both just stared at the situation in shock. I dropped the pokemon onto the ground, and pointed towards May, and then at the Azurill, or whatever it's called. May just stared at me for a few moments, before readying up another pokeball.

"Pokeball, go!" She shouted, as she threw the sphere towards the creature. It landed square on the pokemon's head, before once again turning it into a red blur, which then disappeared into the 'ball's insides. Looks almost painful, I swear.

The ball twitched a few times on the ground, before suddenly letting out a small sound that was not unlike a sonar Ping.

"Yes! I did it!" She shouted happily, before running up and retrieving the now motionless ball from the ground. "Good job, Lucario. That... Was an interesting fight," May commented, before returning to looking at her new pokemon's pokeball. She smiled, before throwing the sphere into the ground, revealing the same Azurill from before.

"Azurill," The pokemon called out, looking up at May with a bit of sadness. I walked over towards the pokemon, and sat down next to it. I knew exactly how it feelt, so for whatever reason, I patted the small blue thing on the head, before getting back up.

Comforting... people was just not my strong point...

Later, after we had arrived at the pokemon center,

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring blankly at my hand. It was like a bomb had blown up in my skull, causing everything to freeze up; something had snapped. I looked on into the reflection as my knees trembled beneath me, threatening to give out with every passing second. I couldn't take this.

This is not me; I'm a person. Not some creature. I had spent two days in this strange world, and it was now quite apparent that this couldn't be a strange dream. Unless...

I blinked into the mirror, before my knees finally gave way. I sat there silently, as I finally thought over my insane situation. So, this was it. I'd finally had the chance to observe what had happened to me, and I was at loss as to what I had to do next.

My mind went a million miles a moment, as I grew enraged. The cat- it had thrown the buss onto its side! Who else had been hurt in the crash? Was I the only one? Why? ...Why?

I knew what I had to do, and I knew that this thing would only come back to my world, if it hasn't already. What is the mystery of Mew?

I needed to find a way to destroy him- It was sad to say this, but I didn't care about these kids. They were too young to be out and about like this, wandering the world. Alone. But, May isn't alone. Well, she has that blue ball of mucus with her now.

I exited the bathroom silently, as I made my way stealthily through the halls of the pokemon center. Eventually, I found Ash's and May's room; and entered slowly, quietly. Spotting my black and grey backpack in the corner, I snatched it up, and made my way back out from the room.  
...

It was the thick of the night, the moon high up in the sky. I didn't care, I guess it would only make my escape easier.

I ran from the building, never turning back. Sprinting as fast as I could, I ran onwards with an indestructible determination to find the cat.

I ran onwards, never stopping once... Until I heard a voice. "You!" I stopped with a slide, sending dirt flying upwards in a small cloud.

"What's the twerps' new pokemon doing out dem pokeball?" Said yet another cat, as it made its way out from a bush. I turned myself to face it directly, glaring threateningly at it. These guys are idiots. Right now, I could kick that damn cat to next week; it's face resembled a football quite nicely.

"Now!" He shouted, before I heard the sounds of someone moving behind me. Dodging effortlessly, I turned to see the other two 'team rocket' members, one holding a butterfly net, and the other a net-hand canon of sorts. The flamboyant rocketeer shot his net at me, forcing me to side step out of the way.

"Grr! How are these twerp's pokemon always so hard to catch? And why are they always so..." I sprinted forwards at high speeds, snatching the net from the woman's hands, before snapping off the net part.

The just stared at me in fear, as I swung the staff as I usually did when I was bored back home- I had no idea how to fight with one anyways... I was only able to dodge these guys so far, simply because of my sudden newfound speed.

Regardless, I swung the metal poll into the side of the man's head, knocking his lights out.

"Gah! James!" Jessy shouted out, kneeling down next to him.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" The cat threatened as it held a paw out, claws extended. It then continued to pounce towards me, to which I just roundhouse kicked it in mid flight. The cat proceeded to fly into a nearby tree, splitting it down the middle. I stood there for a moment, shocked that I had actually just done this... Well, self defence is self defence. Don't shoot shit at me next time, and I won't turn your spinal fluid into jell-o.

I don't know why, but everything just felt too easy. Normally, I wouldn't be able to do this sort of stuff so well... "Stop this right now!" Shouted a woman's voice, before flashing a bright light into my face, blinding me. I jumped backwards from the polarizing light, before sprinting towards the direction I was originally taking.

"Surrender now, you can't escape!" Shouted the girl's voice, followed by the rumble of a motorcycle. She was chasing me with a motorcycle, on a dirt path. I mean, are you asking to run into a tree, or crash in a dip in the path?

Regardless, I'm not stopping.

"Stop trying to evade me!" She shouted over a loud-speaker, as I continued to sprint onwards down the path. Nope. Don't want to, don't care. I'm not giving up until I get home.

"Up to no good, I see?" Boomed a voice, causing me to almost trip. I groaned in pain as I held my ears, despite it not alleviating any of it.

"Cease your attempts to escape, Fellow lucario," the voice boomed louder than before. My vision wavered from the mental stress, as I tripped on my own feet. I struggled to get up again, only for a blue light to envelop me. I tried to escape, but to no avail.

"It is no use running..." Spoke the voice, this time much more softly.

"No..." I clawed at the ground desperately, as I tried to pull myself free from the translucent blue mess that enveloped me. "I will not stop! I'm not done until I have found... him..." A heavy pressure weighed down on my mind, slowing everything down. The world slowly evolved into a dark, peaceful silence, as my vision faded. Despite the effort, my mind shut down as I was forced into an unnatural sleep.

I awoke with my head resting on something soft. My eyes flipped open faster than... something. I don't know anything fast in this place yet.

But, then again, speed is something I'd rather not acquire. I knew what you were thinking, you dirty crackheads.

I sat up, looking around myself. I was back in the pokemon center. Fantastic, an hour of staring into the mirror to build nonsensical determination, and then running- wasted! Ha, as if anyone had ever burned time like this before anyways. Regardless, I was determined to escape.

Not to sound like a sociopath or something, but I don't care about these people. This isn't my native home. I don't care what happens to it, to the people in it, or what happens to anything in it. Well, if I got to know these people more, I might... But, that would ruin the point of running away. I don't want anything to do with them. I need to get home, before mew does this to everyone else in my home town, or something like that. Crazy, but possible.

I mean, if he would do this to someone as random as me, then who's saying that I would be the only one?

"So, he's awake." Spoke the woman's voice from before. She must be the police officer that was chasing me. If there are police here, anyways. I turned towards the source of the voice, seeing someone in an officer's uniform.

"That would be a correct assumption, officer Jenny," spoke another voice, but this time through my mind. What the... "My, don't you have some dark aura?" Asked the voice, seemingly pointed at me.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled to the voice, before turning towards what should have been the source. There, leaning next to the wall adjacent to the bench, was another lucario.

"Do you not know how to speak through aura?" The lucario said again, causing me to raise a nonexistent eyebrow in question. Aura? The pokemon just stared at me for a moment, before shaking his head, facepalming. "You have no idea how to do anything, do you... How did you even evolve from a Rylou anyways?"

"Wow, another lucario!" Ash gaped, as if it was anything special. He quickly came back to his senses, before turning towards me. "What were you doing way out there, lucario?" I just stared at him for a moment blankly, before shrugging in faked wonder.

"We found your pokemon fighting a squad of team rocket members. It is presumed that he was attacked, and was spooked by the fight. Thanks to the help of a fellow Lucario and his trainer, we were able to stop him, and bring him back home," the officer said, happily.

"Here's his trainer now!" She turned towards the doors, just before they opened up to allow entry for someone.

The trainer was some sort of sporty looking kid, with a strange looking white hat on his head. He also wore a red and black jacket, with a beige colored backpack.

He walked towards us, waving as he approached. "Hey, sorry about your pokemon. My name's Brendan," he held out his hand for either Ash or May to take, as he was greeting them both anyways.

Ash smiled, before being the first to shake his hand. "Hi, my name's ash," he replied. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm May," the May welcomed, although not quite so kindly. "Did you hurt my Lucario?" She dove on top of me, smothering me. If she wasn't a twelve year old... "Oh, I was so scared when you disappeared. We'd thought you had run away-"

"I wouldn't do that," Brendan stated, as he looking down towards us with scrutinizing eyes. "He doesn't really seem to be enjoying that. Also, you could hurt yourself by doing that. Just look at all those spikes on him!"

"Yeah? And what do you know about Lucarios?" May glared back at Brendan. I swore I saw a gleam of anger in her eyes, as she continued to get more enraged.

"I happen to have had my own lucario for many years! I've traveled the world with him, after hatching him from an egg in sinnoh. I think it's clear that you know just above nothing about lucario, and you could seriously hurt yourself if you keep treating it like a toy!" Brendan shouted, now angry himself.

"Oh yeah? I bet I could beat your lucario in a battle right now!" May shouted back, this time having caught the attention of everyone in the pokemon center.

"M-May, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, he was just-" Poor Ash didn't even have the chance to stop talking, as he was hit on the head by something in May's hand.

"Don't even try to talk me out of a fight!" May growled. I was going to lose this.

"Fine, if you're so intent to have a pokemon battle, then follow me. There's a field out back." He waved his hand for us to follow, to the enragement of May.

Once we were outside, Brendan walked towards a specific position in the field, before turning expectantly towards May. She just stared back, glaring. "Are you going to go to your position in the field, or just stare at me all day?" Brendan taunted, smiling as May continued to get angry.

Ash exited the building, followed by what appeared to be a referee of sorts. Holding a bunch of flags, he made his way to the center-side of the field.

"Trainers! Ready your pokemon! This is a one versus one match, with Trainer Brendan using... Lucario, and Trainer May using... Lucario!"

By now, people had begun to watch the battle, as the air was quite literally filled with tensity. Well, I could feel it. The area remained silent, as the half dozen people who were watching just watched, and waited. Both May and Brendan stared at one another, as they concentrated... preparing to fight.

"Match!" My body tensed, as the world around me almost felt as if it was slowing down.

"Begin!" I exploded from my position in the field, before May even had a chance to order me to do anything. I drove directly towards the lucario's position, expecting him to jump into the air.

"Dodge, lucario!" Shouted Brendan, seeing me zooming towards him.

I just grinned as I jumped into the air, punching the pokemon back into the ground. But, he was up in a flash, standing there... waiting for an order. Brendan looked a bit shocked, but recovered instantly.

"Lucario, use Aura sphere!" Brendan commanded, pointing a finger at me. The lucario nodded, before doing something. I landed, just as the sphere was released towards my position. The strange sphere collided with my chest, sending me flying in a dust cloud.

"Lucario!" May cried out, staying where she was. I stood up painfully, feeling quite weak all of the sudden. But, not enough to lose. I stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do next. May didn't quite seem to know what she was doing, so... I had to take matters into my own hands.

I ran forwards again, but this time, Brendan was ready.

"Lucario, grab him!" The opposing lucario grabbed hold of my 'hands,' keeping me from running forwards. Seeing this as a chance, I stopped trying to fight him with strength alone, and let him fall forwards. Grabbing him by the hands, I slammed him into the ground in front of me like a sledge hammer, leaving him a bit weak. While my attack wasn't as damaging as his aurora sphere, I still had done some to him as well.

While it seemed like 'pokemon' were bound to their trainer's command, I guess I had an advantage, since I was essentially a trainer and a pokemon all in one. I have my own strategies, ideas, and completely no understanding of my own abilities. But, maybe I don't need to be able to throw explosive bocce balls to be able to fight.

Why am I even fighting these battles, anyways?

Suddenly, Brendan shouted out. "Lucario, now!" What-

The whole world practically exploded, as I was thrown high into the air. "Lucario! Aurora sphere!" I couldn't maneuver out of the way, and could only watch as the attack hit me head on. I hit the ground hard, as heat and vapor sizzled off of me like a flame. My vision began to waver, as I stood up.

I could barely hear Ash say "May, your lucario's really putting up a fight for having been your first pokemon... Anyways, you need to help him, he's not going to make it any farther if you don't!"

"Uhh... Lucario, erm.. Use tackle!" She ordered, fists clenched. Whatever. I'd lost anyways. I wobbled dangerously, as I struggled to run directly towards my opponent. Once I'd run into him, he simply sidestepped out of the way.

"Lucario! Finish him off with one last aura sphere!" Brendan boomed, as I turned my head upwards. Above me stood my opponent, as he formed one last bocce ball to end them all.

'Well, shit.' My opponent let go his aura sphere into my head, turning everything dark.

* * *

You can expect more much sooner if I get reviews, and favs/follows. It will prove that this is worth my time and effort, and I will put more into it. This is also where the AU starts; I am not for the love of god going to go through off these darned pokemon fillers, so AU is really my only option.

This is also where stuff begins to change, as people will start to target Ash, May, and such. By the way, Max, May's little bro will not be in the fic (unless people really want him so badly...) instead, Brendan will be in his place acting as a plot device to help guide the crew. He is the male option in the pokemon gen. 3 games. (Ruby, saphire and emerald).


End file.
